"Temptation ～Ran Through～"
|season = 2 |number = 1 |airdate = None (failed second season) |writer = |director = |anime director = |previous = "Their Christmas ～The Entrails' Miracle～" |next = "Everyday Life ～Since it's been a while, I wanna see some good things about Kämpfer～" |studio = |japanese = Versuchung ～抜け駆け～ |romaji = Versuchung ～Nukegake～}} is the first episode of the Kämpfer für die Liebe anime. It was never aired on television but was the first of the two failed second season episodes. At Shizuku’s suggestion to find safety in numbers, Akane and Mikoto bathe together but the latter manages to barge in before Shizuku can ‘get ahead’ any further with Natsuru in the bedroom. The next day in school, Kaede seems her usual harmless self and Shizuku interrogates Hiaburi Raion; she soon becomes convinced that Kaede is either a Moderator or allied to them. Meanwhile, Akane and Mikoto’s kissing practice becomes the real deal and is observed by Sayaka Nakao. Mikoto’s pursuit of Sayaka leads her to the other White Kämpfer and tsundere Bakuhatsu Penguin; the later then hypnotizes her. After that Kaede then invites the female Natsuru to see the stars. Kaede then says something aboout "fulfilling her promise to him" and says to her that it is true that Natsuru does loves her. Later on with Kaede lying down, Natsuru turns back to his male form on top of Kaede, Kaede told him to lead. Natsuru then holds her breast for the first time, then Kaede reacts while blushing, Natsuru was aroused. After that Natsuru holds her breast for the second time, Kaede reacted soon enough. Mikoto then arrived, hypnotized. with Natsuru still in his male form, Kaede stands up and Natsuru is pinned down by Kaede. Mikoto sits on him then Mikoto started licking his chest, she had a lot off different thoughts in her head. one of her thought were is Natsuru turned on. Shizuku and Akane arrived in their Kampfer form. Akane quickly shoots Kaede, then Kaede falls down. Mikoto stands up and turns to her Kampfer form, then attacks Shizuku. While the two fight, Kaede stands up unharmed saying that it's bad to shoot her like that. Akane tries to shoot her again, then she summoned her sword and her gun running away with Akane chasing her while shooting. Shizuku then tells Natsuru to follow the two and it is the perfect time to escape, Shizuku then said something about "shocking" Mikoto to be no longer hypnotized. Natsuru escapes, turning to his Kämpfer form and following Kaede and Akane. On his way, he encountered the rest of the White Kämpfers. However, the White Kämpfers, minus Ryōka, begins to argue to each other, but Natsuru quickly burns them with her Zauber. Shizuku, making a gun out of her fingers, shoots it to Mikoto's butt, causing Mikoto to turn back to normal and Shizuku being entertained. Mikoto and Shizuku follow Kaede, Akane and Natsuru. Akane and Kaede end up in a circus, fighting, Kaede pointed her gun to Akane's forehead and Akane did the same, Shizuku then arrives but Kaede's sword pointed to her neck. Mikoto then appears from a statue covered in a purple sheet, with Kaede about to kill the three, Akane and Shizuku were saved, but Mikoto was in danger. Natsuru then arrives, saving Mikoto. Kaede is reunited with the other White Kampfers, escaping. Shizuku then asked Natsuru how far he went with Kaede, Akane and Mikoto were both curious too. Shizuku and Akane start chasing Natsuru who was still in his Kämpfer form, Mikoto who was left behind trying to catch up with the two, but her butt still hurts. Numbers indicate order of appearance. *After Bakuhatsu Penguin appears and speaks, Mikoto remarks that it is "an authentic, veteran tsundere", and proceeds to mention Rie Kugimiya, who is a veteran voice actress well-known for voicing Tsundere-type characters in many anime. Rie Kugimiya herself voices Bakuhatsu Penguin. Mikoto_and_Akane_taking_a_bath.jpg|Mikoto and Akane taking a bath Kaede_greeting_Natsuru_as_if_the_other_night_never_happened.jpg|Kaede greeting Natsuru as if the other night never happened The_Red_and_the_Blue_Kampfers_having_a_council_of_war.jpg|The Red and the Blue Kampfers having a council of war Kaede_trying_to_seduce_Natsuru.jpg|Kaede trying to seduce Natsuru Contolled_Mikoto_attacking_Shizuku_with_vigor.jpg|Contolled Mikoto attacking Shizuku with vigor Kaede_outmanuvered_both_Shizuku_and_Mikoto.jpg|Kaede outmaneuvered both Shizuku and Mikoto Natsuru_running_from_his_Kampfer_friends.jpg|thumb|Natsuru running from his Kampfer friends Category:Kämpfer für die Liebe Category:Episodes Category:Kampfer Anime